The Whole Story Of Nothing
by TygerAdN
Summary: Esta é uma história que não faz sentido nenhum, daí o título. foi escrita quando me apetecia escrever mas não tinha tema.  this is a story that makes no sense, thus it's title. it was made when i had the will to write but no special theme.
1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

Assim que pôs os pés em terra, teve a certeza que não estava preparado. Não, ainda não é a altura, corria-lhe dentro da mente, como uma manada de cavalos desenfreados. A única coisa à qual Carlos podia por rédeas agora era a sua própria mala, que pacientemente aguardava que a fossem buscar. Uma fila de pessoas gerou-se em torno do pequeno carrinho com as bagagens ao mesmo tempo que as portas se abriam e revelavam o interior do aeroporto. Toda aquela azáfama já não era estranha a Carlos e o ambiente torbulento das saídas de pessoas não lhe causaram a menor impressão. Passeou-se calmamente pelos caminhos traçados no chão e aproximou-se do local combinado com a sua família.  
>- Wilkömen! - Saudou-o o padrinho.<br>- Danke schön. - Agradeceu-lhe Carlos soltando a mala por instantes para o abraçar brevemente. - É bom estar de volta.  
>- Bitte. - Pronunciou-se outra voz, de uma jovem mulher por detrás dele. Tinha-lhe apanhado a mala e inclinava-se agora para cumprimentar o recém-chegado. Carlos mal a reconhecia. Os cabelos mais compridos e semi-ondulados castanhos caíam-lhe nos ombros e a face amadurecida revelava-se bem desenhada.<br>- ... Anne?  
>Ela assentiu, mirando-o com olhos de um castanho refulgente. Aryane parecia divertida com a reacção dele. Tinham sido quatro, os anos que os haviam separado. Neste tempo, ela cresceu e tornou-se uma mulher. E uma bela mulher, pensava Carlos. Enquanto permanecia naquele transe, relembrava-se de todos os momentos que vivera ao lado dela, recordou-se de todos os sarilhos em que se haviam metido juntos, de como todos os acusavam de serem inseparáveis. Contudo, Carlos apenas sentira um sentimento de protecção sobre ela, receando ir mais além. Já dentro do carro, Aryana pressentia uma temporada em que iria voltar a reviver tempos passados. Seth, ao volante, não ligou, parecendo julgar aquilo como mais umas saudades por matar.<br>Com uma longa viagem de carro pela frente, o padrinho a guiá-lo, sendo ele uma das pessoas que ele mais admirara, e a melhor amiga desde sempre ao lado, Carlos sentiu-se bem. Como se deixasse todo o passado para o passado e visse apenas o futuro a sua frente. Mas agora era diferente...  
>Ele já não estava sozinho.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Atrás dela, Carlos seguia-a com os olhos. Sentada naquele banco que ela tanto gostava, o cabelo fugia-lhe de trás da orelha. Ele não sabia como agir, como pensar direito. Seriam efeitos do álcool? Nao. Ele só bebera uma cerveja. As movimentadas luzes do bar reflectiam e incidiam sobre a face dela, mostrando o seu olhar de dentro das sombras.  
>-Carlos! - Miguel chamara-o, tentando devolve-lo a realidade. -Anda, vamos para o bilhar.<br>-Não. Vão vocês, não me apetece.- Resmungou em resposta. Ele sentia-se bem onde estava, observando Mia a organizar a sua mala. levou os dedos à cerveja outra vez, para constatar novamente que esta acabara. Quando ela virou os seus olhos enigmáticos para ele, corou e desviou os olhos para o jogo de bilhar. Saphira, ao seu lado, deliciava-se a observar miguel a afinar o giz do taco.  
>Mas Carlos não ouvia mais nada. Além de só olhar para Mia, dentro da mente tinha uma luta a travar. Nada o tinha feito prever que quando fosse almoçar com o pai a casa da avó aquilo lhe acontecesse. Não sabia se havia de rir ou chorar. O olhar pesado e mais profundo que o normal fez com que Mia se aproximasse vagarosamente. Estava tímida.<br>-Estás bem? - Mal eram conhecidos mas a preocupação era genuína. Mas para Carlos era o suficiente. O único problema era que ela tinha feito a pergunta errada.  
>-Eu vou ao quarto de banho. - Carlos tentou sorrir, mas toda a expressão lhe fugiu do controlo. Correu, já as lágrimas a caírem-lhe em torrentes. Chocou com Miguel na pressa mas não quis saber. Fechou-se no cubículo e desabou contra a parede.<p>

Os carros passavam na estrada como se não houvesse mais nada. A Lua lutava para fugir de um cerco de nuvens e o vento levava uma brisa relaxante. Carlos estava na praia. Observava o mar em cima de um rochedo. Atrás dele, o bar bombava de alegria, risos e piadas a saltar pelo ar. Miguel ainda se entretia no bilhar, mas agora, a cada tacada, pausava para ir ter com Saphira, entregue ao seu deleite. John e Matt repousavam no bar, copos cheios nas mãos de ambos. Só Mia permanecia quieta, no seu canto, observando Carlos atrás da janela.  
>-Vai ter com ele! - Dizia Saphira. - Tens de ser tu.<br>-Mas ele hoje não está bem. Nota-se pelo andar dele. Pelos olhos.  
>-Acredita - interviu Miguel. - é melhor que o faças.<br>Então ela desencostou-se, largou a mala numa das cadeiras não ocupadas por Miguel e Saphira, e saiu para a explanada. Atravessou-a e aproximou-se de Carlos pé ante pé, sem emitir um ruído.  
>-O mar está a encher. - Comentou Carlos, surpreendendo Mia por ter reparado que ela já la estava. O luar banhava-lhe a face, dando aos seus olhos um aspecto místico, quase surreal.<br>-Eu... Eu vinha ver se estavas bem. - O nervosismo fazia com que as palavras lhe fugissem.  
>-Obrigado...<br>O silêncio ficou retido no ar, deixando Mia sem saber o que fazer.  
>Então ele surpreendeu-a novamente. Virou-se para ela, olhos nos olhos, havia ali algo que ele lhe queria dizer. Ela tentou soltar um sentimento pelo olhar, tentou demonstrar o que ele queria.<br>-Eu...  
>O mar acentuou o rugido da maré enchente, Mia hesitante do que dizer.<br>Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele beijou-a, esqueceu tudo o resto. os fantasmas, os seus problemas.  
>Só lhe interessava ela. Ali.<br>Apenas a praia ouvindo a intensidade do momento...


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Soprava vento nas àrvores, giravam folhas pelo ar. O sol, apesar de sorridente pressagiava algo de diferente. As montanhas deixavam correr o céu por cima delas, as nuvens dispersando sombras pelo vale. Na praia o grupo de amigos gozava um bom dia de férias.  
>Carlos correu para um mergulho, juntando-se a Miguel e a Mia que já lá nadavam, fugindo do calor sufocante. O rio engrossava à medida que se descia o vale e apenas o vento fazia com que pequenas ondas se gerassem. Saphira estava deitada na toalha, a apanhar raios de sol enquanto lia um livro por detrás dos óculos de sol. Matt sentado ao lado de um pedregulho, saltitando a bola nas mãos, aparentemente indeciso entre dar uns toques e correr também para a água. Ao longe ainda se via o casarão, todo o ambiente aparentemente calmo. Uma águia pairava lá no alto, cavalgando as ascendentes térmicas.<br>Carlos apresentava um sorriso, brincando com água para cima de Mia. Diversão era o que não faltava em cada um dos semblantes deles e pouco depois, para variar, Miguel saiu da água e foi ter com Saphira.  
>Então uma nuvem maior assomou o topo do monte. Um carro aproximou-se da mansão e dele saiu um homem. Trazia vestido um fato formal. Quando viu o grupo na praia encaminhou-se para lá, os contornos avistando-se à medida que se aproximava. Quando Carlos reconheceu nele o seu padrinho, a face endureceu-se-lhe, os olhos carregados de uma raiva suprimida. Saiu da água e avançava direito a ele, os seus amigos no seu encalço com expressões preocupadas. A isto Seth nem reagiu, apenas levando um sorriso aos lábios. O sol foi encoberto pela grande nuvem, deixando poucos raios trespassarem-na, um ambiente tenso foi criado. A guerra já havia começado pelo olhar de um e outro.<br>-TU! - Carlos já quase gritava, a fúria mal contida na voz.  
>Seth parou, ficando a observar a aproximação do afilhado, com jeitos de gozo. Carlos parou a um metro dele, lutando para não se descontrolar e atirar a ele.<br>- Tu mataste-a! - Se pudesse, Carlos tê-lo-ia matado agora, as mãos de tal maneira cerradas que sangravam das unhas cravadas na carne. O corpo tremia-lhe. Mia tentou aproximar-se mas Seth impediu-a.  
>-Sim, E? - Com um trejeito na face, virou-se para observar bem a casa.<br>-Não me vires as costas! - Gritou Carlos.  
>-Qual é a sua? - Interviu Mia. - Não chegou ter feito o que fez? O que quer? Mata-lo a ele também?<br>-Precisamente... - Com isto, Seth lançou os braços ao pescoço de Carlos, apertando com toda a força.  
>Quando Mia tentou ataca-lo para ajudar Carlos, foi repelida quando uma bola de energia a projectou para longe, caindo no chão, inconsciente. Todos se assustaram quando viram o que Seth fizera. Mas O que era ele afinal?<br>Carlos estava quase a sufocar quando uma queimadura se formou nas mãos do padrinho inexplicavelmente. Este recuou, agarrado à mão. Porém, quando se voltou para o afilhado, já não era o mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo, uma brisa forte percorreu a praia e o céu escureceu.  
>Os olhos de Carlos, agora vermelhos, faiscavam azuis. Uma névoa formou-se em volta dele enquanto se elevava um pouco no ar. O cabelo raiado para trás no vento descontrolado.<br>-Tu!- A voz poderosa e grave fez estremecer Seth até aos limites do seu corpo.  
>Labaredas surgiram em pleno ar, desenhando símbolos no ar e entrelaçando-se, formando um círculo á volta dos dois familiares. Todo o resto do grupo recuou.<br>Então, o corpo de Carlos mudou, num brilho azul que cegou todos os outros. Apenas se distinguia um vulto muito maior que o pequeno ser humano que antes lá estivera. Tinha uma cauda e os membros fortes e felpudos. Seth julgava ver um tigre descomunal à sua frente. Até que um raio gigantesco se formou em cima dele reduzindo o seu corpo a cinzas. Estava morto.  
>Então Carlos, novamente normal, caiu no chão e desmaiou. Instantaneamente, o dia voltou a clarear e tudo estava como se nada tivesse acontecido. O rio voltou a acalmar e o sol a brilhar.<br>Só que um estranho grito de exultação ouviu-se no ar, proferido por sombras.  
>Não. Ainda não tinha acabado.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4

Um pássaro pousou em cima da mesa de alumínio em frente dele. Ao direccionar para ele os olhos, constatou que era um corvo, procurando alguma fonte de alimento. As penas negras bem cuidadas e robustas, reluziam à luz do sol poente. Depericava um lata de batatas fritas com o bico preto pontiagudo, estando, no entanto, constantemente alerta do que se passava em seu redor. A esplanada permanecia vazia, tirando uma ocasional folha que por lá passasse, à boleia do vento. O semáforo piscava continuamente, indiferente à total ausência de carros para direccionar. Atrás da densa copa das árvores circundantes, a fauna diurna preparava-se para a noite.  
>Contudo, ainda no mesmo sítio, Carlos não tomou qualquer iniciativa. Permaneceu ali, sentado, a observar o corvo. Dava a sensação que podiam ter-se passado horas no relógio da pequena praça e nada teria acontecido. O pássaro negro acabou o seu festim e voou de novo para o poleiro no semáforo. O sol descia cada vez mais, e a luz diminuía progressivamente. Então Carlos levantou-se. Encaminhou-se para a beira da estrada e iniciou um longo caminho a pé, de volta a casa.<br>De súbito, a esplanada encheu-se de gente. Carros voltaram a passar sob o semáforo verde. A azáfama da aldeia voltara ao normal. O lapso do tempo havia terminado. Carlos olhou levemente para trás, uma faísca saltou-lhe dos olhos. Suspirou e voltou a seguir o seu caminho. Perdido nos seus pensamentos, deixou-se levar pela estrada, seguindo os campos até ao horizonte.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5

Enquanto ele empurrava o pequeno carro, atulhado de malas, o último aviso soou por toda a estação. Dentro do seu consciente, um conflito mantinha-se premente, receio e insegurança invadiam-no ao mesmo tempo que os olhos lhe fugiam pela multidão, procurando, nervoso. No meio daquela massa ondulante de pessoas, Carlos sabia o que fazer mas tinha medo. Miguel seguia sempre em fente, directo ao portal de entrada, sem qualquer delonga, colocou-se na fila de espera.  
>Sentindo-se triste, Carlos ocultou-o ao seu irmão, aparentando estar contente e entusiasmado. Contudo, virava-se constantemente para trás, esperando, em vão.<br>-Que se passa, Carlos? - Miguel notara os movimentos do irmão e olhava, duvidoso para os seus actos.  
>-Nada... - Virou a face de novo, desta vez mais discreto. Faltava-lhe uma parte de si, sentia um vazio dentro dele, frio.<br>Miguel simplesmente encolheu os ombros e inclinou-se ao balcão, entregando os bilhetes. Nas lojas, os letreiros de publicidade iluminavam os rostos dos que estavam interessados, mas no semblante de Carlos nada disso brilhava, nem uma única emoção se lhe notava por detrás dos olhos. Quando chegou a sua vez, virou-se, aceitando o inevitável, os gestos lentos e hesitantes. Pousou o bilhete no balcão e nem esperou que a empregada confirmasse a passagem, passando logo de seguida através do detector de metais.  
>Ele podia ter feito com que ela aparecesse, sem o menor esforço. E ele sabia que ela tinha conhecimento disso, por isso deixou ser ela a vir, consciente de ter de ser a sua vontade. Mas mesmo assim, a figura dócil e graciosa de Mia não estivera lá. Quando passou os pés pelo cimento frio do chão da gare, foi assaltado por uma rajada de vento, mas nem sequer o notou. O sol, antes quente para um aprazível dia de verão, foi encoberto por uma névoa súbita.<br>Miguel, ao nota-lo, virou-se para Carlos com um olhar acusador.  
>-Não fui eu.<br>No entanto Carlos sabia que no seu sub-consciente muitas vezes reflectia o que sentia no seu poder. Subiu as escadas para dentro do avião, sem olhar uma vez para trás, como sempre fizera. Esquecera o mundo de onde fugia, trazendo atrás nada mais que as memórias que ele tanto queria reviver. Quando se sentou no banco ao lado de Miguel, pousou as malas ao lado e encostou-se para trás, fixando atentamente um autocolante na asa do avião.  
>-É verdade, a Mia não se veio despedir de ti, hoje de manhã?<br>Carlos acenou negativamente, sem tirar os olhos da marca de sinalização do motor.  
>-Vocês zangaram-se? - Antes de acabar de proferir a frase Miguel já sabia que não era isso, senão Carlos já se tinha encarregado de criar um holocausto natural. Era o facto de ela lá não estar que o estava a incomodar.<br>-Ela... só não pode vir...  
>Ao mesmo tempo que os rotores do avião aqueciam, luzes acenderam-se no avião e os cintos foram apertados.<br>Mais uma vez, Carlos partia.


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 6

Em alto voo, Carlos já não sabia o que pensar. Tinham-lhe já passado milhões de sentimentos e ideias, sem qualquer uma revelasse nele alguma reacção. No avião, as empregadas já empurravam os carrinhos com comida e lembranças, algumas hospedeiras demonstravam como usar correctamente um colete salva-vidas. A tudo isto Carlos estava absorto, abstraído do real, o olhar algures perdido no meio das montanhas de nuvens. O sol estava agora oculto perante uma densa neblina. Apesar de já o ter negado vezes sem conta, Miguel perguntava-lhe o que tinha ele para causar aquilo.  
>Então, um raio de sol fugiu de dentro do denso aperto e atingiu Carlos directamente nos olhos. Ele fechou-os, e, à medida que o fez, apercebeu-se do que sentia.<br>"O que estou eu a fazer?"  
>-O que estou eu a fazer?... - repetiu, para o ar.<br>Miguel olhou repentinamente para ele e preparava-se para o interrogar sobre quela inesperada atitude, mas um violenta reviravolta no avião fê-lo por o cinto e agarrar-se ao banco com todas as forças. O pânico das empregadas que deambulavam sem controlo pelo avião apenas serviu para assustar ainda mais as pessoas. O comandante arregalou os olhos ao extremo ao avistar uma enorme tempestade, nuvens negras e o indício de um pequeno tornado mesmo em frente da aeronave, surgindo do nada. Na confusão dos viajantes cá atrás, Miguel estava enjoado e tremia como varas verdes. De súbito uma pequena faísca azul passou-lhe a frente dos olhos.  
>-Não, Carlos, outra vez não. - Virou-se para o irmão e via-lhe a expressão divertida apesar de ter os olhos envoltos em pequenos raios azuis.<br>-Não te preocupes, - quase gritou.- é so para aterrarmos.  
>Com efeito, o avião deu entrada a uma longa curva, dando uma volta de 180º, o comandante anunciou um regresso ao aeroporto de emergência. Atrás do transporte aéreo, seguia a tempestade, só com o intuito de o assustar. Quando se aproximavam de novo do aeroporto e iniciaram a descida, o furacão dissolveu-se tão depressa como havia surgido.<br>Com todos os passageiros já no aeroporto, um último raio caiu e a tempestade desapareceu também. Na gare anunciou-se que o voo iria ser restabelecido dali a quarenta e cinco mintos.  
>-É tempo suficiente. Se não chegar sempre posso pará-lo... - Carlos murmurava para si, estruturando planos. Miguel estava sentado num banco ali perto, completamente enjoado, a cara verde, e estava constantemente a aparentar que ia vomitar.<br>Carlos iniciou uma marcha rápida, direito à saída do aeroporto.  
>-Hey. Não me deixes aqui. - Miguel tentou levantar-se, em vão.<br>O irmão nem o ouviu, tal era o ímpeto com que avançava. Brilhava de novo naqueles olhos, agora normalmente castanhos, uma força que o faria mover montanhas. Nada o ia parar agora. Correu para o bosque em frente da estação e transformou-se a medida que aumentava a velocidade. Em poucos minutos, chegou um tigre à aldeia. Sem se conseguir conter, imrompeu pela porta da casa de Mia e Saphira, rebolando pelo chão. Quando se ergeu, regressou ao normal. Mia já estava numa pose de ataque, uma labareda a surgir-lhe das mãos, Saphira ainda tentava recuperar do susto.  
>-Calma, sou eu...<br>O ambiente tenso foi quebrado e Carlos ficou ali, simplesmente, a olhar para Mia.  
>- ...Eu... - Hesitou.<br>Contudo, sem o deixar dizer uma só palavra, Mia lançou-se-lhe nos braços e beijou-o.  
>-Desculpa...<br>-Não. Eu fui um parvo, como sempre... -Nisto acariciou-lhe os cabelos com ternura.


	7. Chapter 7

Parte 7

Carlos estava sentado no banco de jardim. Parecia ignorar os grossos pingos de chuva que lhe caíam em cima, escorrendo-lhe pelo cabelo. O céu permaneceu escuro, como todo o dia havia estado, aguentando futilmente a chuva, apenas adiando o temporal para o fim da festa. De dentro da enorme tenda branca provinham ambos luz e som. Vultos denotavam-se no plástico turvo, dançando entre si, brincando, comendo, festivos. A piscina saltitava numa melodia chuvosa e as poucas árvores que ali permaneciam ondulavam ao vento, fustigadas pelo tempo severo.  
>Com o casaco preto completamente encharcado e a camisa preta e a gravata arriscadas a ir pelo mesmo caminho, Carlos apenas olhava para o céu, atento aos trovões distantes. O fim do dia ia anunciar-se cada vez pior e tempestuoso.<br>-Carlos! - Miguel chamou de dentro da tenda. Ao ver que o irmão não lhe respondia, nem sequer lhe tinha dado alguma atenção, aventurou-se pelo relvado húmido, refugiando-se no pouco abrigo de um abeto ali residente, ao lado do banco onda Carlos estava sentado.  
>-Está quente lá dentro... E seco! - Constatou Miguel. - Que estás aqui a fazer? À espera duma constipação?<br>Sem dar sinas de sequer ter ouvido, o irmão levantou-se, soltando pingos de toda a roupa, e caminhou, muito direito pelo relvado. Virou-se para norte e semi-abriu os braços. Após uns segundos, uma faísca azul saltou-lhe dos olhos e o temporal amainou. Um raio de sol fugiu do meio das nuvens, iluminado o rosto de ambos. Contudo, via-se que o tempo piorava no resto dos locais distantes.  
>-Desculpa - Disse Carlos com um sorriso simplista. - Assim já estás seco.<br>Sem perceber se o que o congénito lhe dissera era um sarcasmo ou simplesmente uma afirmação, Miguel saiu de debaixo do abeto e aproximou-se de Carlos.  
>-Estás bem? - Perguntou-lhe.<br>-Peço desculpa novamente. Mas não posso apagar os erros que todos cometemos. - E com esta deixa enigmática virou costas ao irmão, a face o mais inexpressiva de sempre e voltou a entrar na tenda. Uma jovem rapariga, que assimilava ter a mesma idade, aproximou-se rapidamente dele. Trazia um vestido branco, e puxava uma toalha duma armário.  
>-Carlos! - A voz de Melati era de choque. - Que estavas a fazer lá fora?<br>Miguel permanecia lá fora, a olhar estupidamente para o irmão. Ainda sem conseguir assimilar as palavras que o irmão lhe dissera. Lembrou-se do que uma vez Carlos lhe dissera, num dos seus passeios a pé pela montanha.  
>"-Estás ciente do que se passa? -perguntara-lhe.<br>-E tu?..."  
>Parecia que afinal ninguém iria alguma vez perceber o que pensava Carlos. Ninguém que lhe soubesse ler os olhos.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Parte 8

Sentado na borda da cama, com o sol a reflectir a luz nos cabelos castanhos, os olhos ausentes e ao mesmo tempo presentes, Carlos fazia saltar nas mãos um retrato, um desenho que a muito fizera. Estava no seu quarto, do lado da mesinha-de-cabeçeira, na qual piscava eternamente o marcador das zero horas no despertador. À sua frente, atrás dos vidros da janela, o bosque era fustigado pelo invulgar vento quente naquele dia de verão. O céu mostrava-se azul até aos confins do horizonte e no ar pairavam águias e mariposas.  
>À volta de Carlos, tudo flutuava, suspenso por teias invisíveis, balançando em pêndulos imaginários. Uma caneta, um livro, até um calendário, giravam sobre si e dirigiam-se ao infinito.<br>-Carlos! - Melati surgiu de repente, na janela. Então, tudo o que estivera no ar, caiu. Ele fora imprudente e deixara os seus poderes serem vistos pela prima. Censurando-se interiormente, Carlos deu a entender que estava tão surpreso quanto ela.  
>-Ah, não. Eu conheço esse olhar. Foste tu. - Acusou Melati, merecedora da verdade. Os olhos castanhos como os dele brilhavam de curiosidade.<br>Rendendo-se ao ar imperativo da prima, ele acenou afirmativamente. Sem qualquer intento, olhou para o armário atrás de si e ergueu a mão. Labaredas inromperam a toda a volta deste e depois apagaram-se, deixando-o intacto. Quando se voltou de novo para a prima, Carlos reconheceu nela mais do que espanto.  
>Reconhecimento.<br>Ao dirigir-lhe os olhos para os seus, Melati reparou nas centelhas azuis que se apagavam dos olhos do primo. Levantou o braço e expos-lhe a palma, virada para cima. Uma chama nasceu do ar em cima dela e os olhos chisparam-lhe também, brancos. Carlos tomou controlo da mesma chama e extinguiu-a ao fechar o punho.  
>-Não...<br>Ele próprio descerrou o punho e criou uma chama, delineada, formando um estranho símbolo no ar. Melati susteve a respiração por um fôlego e deixou-se levar pelo prazer de manusear o fogo, desenhando ela própria runas e tudo o mais.  
>Ao contemplar a arte da prima, Carlos ausentou-se de novo e mudando a sua forma, saltou pela janela e fugiu como um tigre. A isto Melati tomou a forma de uma águia majestosa e voou dali também, cavalgando as correntes térmicas.<br>Por de dentro do bosque apenas folhas saíam, viajando para o além no vento. Um esquilo saltitou num dos ramos e olhou para o horizonte. Uma nova flor desabrochou.


	9. Chapter 9

Parte 9

Carlos já seguia na marcha, logo atrás de Miguel, que comandava o batalhão. Trajava o seu conjunto de caça: as calças matizadas arboreamente, as botas de caça pretas e o uniforme da batalha castanho. Carregava nos ombros as leves protecções de metal delineadas com as insignías do líder dos arqueiros. Preso a sua cintura, atravessado na horizontal, trazia o seu sabre de lâmina curta recurvada, resguardado na baínha negra. Ás costas levava o arco de feitio incomum, de pontas anguladas, verde escuro com cinco safiras incrustadas na pega.  
>Ele caminhava de andar ausente, a face vazia de expressões, uma madeixa de cabelo castanho-escuro levemente ondulado fugindo ao vento quando assim lho era permitido. O seu irmão envergava um uniforme preto e dourado, ornamentado com runas e decalques a ouro, uma longa espada de cabo longo e um rubi nos copos presa no cinto. Pesava-lhe agora nos ombros o comando do enorme batalhão, não o impedindo porém de erguer a cabeça altivamente, expondo o ,agora longo, cabelo castanho ao sol, conferindo-lhe um brilho, também ele dourado.<br>Depois de confirmada a traição de Seth e a sua consequente morte pelo assassinato de Aryane, Carlos deixava nada para trás a não ser memórias. Melati ficara segura, em Daryus, não por opção, mas por obrigação como doutora de genética. A sua casa explodira, a sua vida fora destruída, tudo o que tinha fora deitado por terra. Agora, a única pessoa que o acompanhava verdadeiramente, ainda que não fosse humana, era Maachli. A portentosa tigre siberiana fêmea de listras pretas sobre o denso pêlo branco, caminhava ao seu lado, bamboleando a cauda riscada de branco e preto á medida que avançavam pela colina. Carlos pousou a mão no seu dorso ao recordar que ela era agora a sua única fonte de apoio, era nela em quem agora confiava, quem estava verdadeiramente do seu lado. Nela encontrara a força que precisava e entregando-se a ela, assim ficaram ligados. Miguel tinha de comandar a batalha que se avizinhava anunciando a morte, para além dos seus próprios conflitos interiores. Saphira implorara-lhe na noite anterior que não fosse, que não a deixasse ao partir para a batalha, que a morte não os separasse. As feições duras dele revelavam claramente que a sua escolha inevitável lhe custara mais do que dava a parecer. Ou seria apenas o peso de levar para a queda certa na batalha todo aquele pelotão? O irmão já não lhe sabia ler o espírito. talvez porque ele próprio se isolara do resto, revelando o que pensava só a Maachli.  
>Carlos já não sabia o que pensar, passeando os olhos pelos seus camaradas de combate. Avistara John no meio deles e conseguira pressentir o medo dele, intrínseco no seu espírito. O primo não sabia o que mais fazer a não ser marchar, demasiado receoso da batalha, murmurando orações a todos os santos e arcanjos que conhecia. Trazia vestido nada mais que o uniforme de batalha simples, preto e bandas douradas. O batalhão era composto por cinco centenas de homems, cem deles montados, outros cem arqueiros, cinquenta de artilharia pesada e o resto na infantaria, em marcha lenta. Encontravam-se agora a descer a colina, aproximando-se das planícies verdejantes que, agitadas pelo vento, pareciam querer clamar sangue. No horizonte, via-se uma longa linha de fogo, o fumo negro ensombrando os raios do sol poente, resultado das pilhagens das tropas inimigas. Os corvos sobrevoavam o local, de olhar atento, á procura de um possível manjar. As populções das aldeias jaziam empaladas aos montes no centro das suas casas que agora ardiam até às suas fundações, o trabalho de uma vida, de centenas de vidas, reduzida a escombros.<br>Ao vê-lo, as feições de Miguel enrijeceram ainda mais e o olhar de Carlos tornou-se mais pesado. Aquelas terras, agora flamejantes, pertenciam ao outrora General Leonard, o pai de ambos. Os dois irmãos guardavam ainda memórias indeléveis de brincar naqueles campos. Uma mancha obscura que se estendia até onde a vista alcançava estava acampada naquelas terras. As legiões do inimigo.  
>- Batalhão, ALTO! - A voz de Miguel soou, ao mesmo tempo que erguia um punho fechado. Ao ver o sinal, a companhia parou de imediato, Carlos apressou-se a colocar-se ao lado direito do irmão, como a sua posição o exigia.<br>- Acampamos aqui, quero as tendas montadas e os tenentes todos no meu pavilhão antes do anoitecer. - Ordenou Miguel para os soldados.  
>- Mas senhor, ainda estamos atrás do sítio planeado... - Ousou timidamente John, o terceiro tenente, constatar ao general, reflectia-se nos seus olhos o medo puro pelo que via agora no seu horizonte.<br>- Bem o sei, mas a guerra chegou lá antes de nós. - Com isto, Miguel virou o rosto de novo para as planícies, para as centenas de inimigos que ali esperavam por eles, sedentos de sangue.  
>-Estamos em grande desvantagem. - Observou Carlos, a sua voz não tremia. - São quase três lanças para cada um de nós.<br>- Eu sei. Mas somos a última esperança da nação. Se nós formos derrotados... tudo será perdido. - Miguel falava com receio no que poderia acontecer, pressentindo a importância que lhe estava fadada a carregar.  
>- Achas realmente que conseguimos vencer?<br>O irmão sabia que era uma pergunta retórica, mas mesmo assim, manteve o seu silêncio. No seu interior, Carlos surpreendeu-se ao concluir que não tinha medo. Então, o que era aquele estranho sentimento de constrangimento que lhe crescia no interior?  
>Dentro da tenda, com as mãos apoiadas na banca e frente ao espelho, ele observava os seus olhos. Reparou que não se lhe via a profundidade de outrora, estavam baços, atrás de uma neblina. Que se passava com ele? Os olhos queriam chorar mas a sua mente não o deixava. Sentia um torcer no seu interior, uma pressão nos ombros. "Será isto o medo?" , pensava, não tinha razões para isso. Sabia o que podia fazer, sabia que podia matar todos os que a vida lhe queriam tomar, só com um pensamento.<br>De repente caiu, de joelhos, a cara afundada nas mãos. Sentia agonia, mas não percebia poque se deixara ser tão fraco.  
>"Carlos!" Maachli entrou em passo rápido, encostando a cabeça ao ombro dele. "O que tens?" , mas dentro dela, já sabia a resposta. Carinhosamente, encostou-se a ele, lambendo-lhe uma das mãos. Os olhos azuis fixando Carlos, dando-lhe todo o seu apoio, transparecendo todo o carinho e amor que sentia por ele. Da face Carlos brotou uma só lágrima, e ele deixou-se descair para o lado, amparado por ela, não conseguindo, contudo, perceber o que Maachli lhe transmitia. Ali ficou, á espera que a dor passasse, mais uma vez.<p>

Ao amanhecer, foi chamado ao pavilhão de Miguel por um aurato. Levantou-se, elevando os olhos para o céu, vendo um alvorecer vermelho. Preparou-se para a batalha, apetrechando-se com a armadura simples e as suas armas, e depois ajudou a colocar a armadura de Maachli, no meio de carícias. Antes de sair, ele ajoelhou-se. Encostaram-se um ao outro, testa com testa. De olhos fechados Carlos expressou a sua gratidão interiormente. Maachli, pela primeira vez na sua vida, deixou que Carlos visse o que sentia, não lhe ocultando qualquer emoção. E Carlos confiou-lhe o mesmo. Eles amavam-se, ainda que não podendo demonstra-lo, por serem tão diferentes.  
>Com uma última lambidela rápida na face de Carlos, ela deu-lhe uma leve pancada no ombro dele, os olhos cintilando, aquosos. "Vamos. Já estão à nossa espera.".<br>Ele seguiu-a, encaminhando-se para a tenda do irmão.  
>-Já temos uma estratégia formada. Tens aqui as tuas directivas. - Anunciou Miguel, entregando uma folha com um plano preciso. Os tenentes deixaram a tenda rapidamente, um mapa ainda jazia em cima da mesa, os marcos com as diferentes posições das tropas. A isto, Carlos não mostrou nenhuma reacção.<br>-A esperança é a última a morrer - Disse, ao perceber o que pensava o irmão.  
>- Então, façamos com que não morra. - Declarou Carlos. Sentia-se pronto.<br>Irmãos, deram um abraço rápido um ao outro. - Não te vou falhar.  
>-Vou tentar fazer o mesmo. - Soltaram-se.<br>- Não tentes. Faz.  
>Com um assentimento, Miguel mostrou um porte nobre, digno do cargo que todos lhe haviam incutido, uma bênção e uma maldição.<br>-Vamos. Temos uma batalha para vencer. - Com isto, Miguel vestiu a capa por cima da reluzente armadura, em breve salpicada de vermelho na batalha, e saiu da tenda.  
>- E uns quantos pontapés no rabo para dar! - Exclamou ironicamente Carlos, seguindo atrás, com Maachli a trotar no seu encalço.<br>Todo o batalhão assumiu a sua pose de combate e a conformação estrategicamente planeada para a batalha. Marcharam até as planícies e ali pararam, fazendo frente a maré negra de destruição que já avançava em direcção a eles, correndo a partir do horizonte.  
>-Homens! - Miguel virou as costas ao inimigo, talvez como sinal de que não tinha medo, e encorajou os homens. - Irmãos, todos vós! Eu não tenho medo! E porquê? Porque não somos nós que vamos perder esta batalha! Eu sei que estamos em desvantagem, sei que temos tudo contra nós, mas é isso que nos vai dar a força para vencer! Eu não tenho medo porque aqui todos somos homens que sei que vão lutar por tudo o que amam. Mas quem somos nós?<br>-Nós somos SÜMARIA! - Gritou Carlos, sentindo por fim o ímpeto da batalha que chamava por ele. Levantou o sabre, logo imitado pelos soldados com lanças, arcos, espadas, o que lhes viesse a mão.  
>-SÜMARIA! - Bradou fervorosamente todo o batalhão.<br>-Vamos irmãos! Mostremos-lhes que são eles quem deve ter medo. Não lhes dêem nada! Mas tirem-lhes tudo! - Com isto lançou-se para a batalha, todos o seguiam, agora sabiam o que tinham de fazer. Carlos gritou com toda a força, com toda a raiva que tinha. Maachli rugiu.  
>A batalha tinha começado.<br>As vidas por julgar. Um amor por viver. Uma luz por brilhar.


	10. Chapter 10

Parte 10

No meio das poeiras adensantes, envolto pela morte e rios de sangue, ele estava lá.  
>No meio do campo de batalha, a espada a gotejar do liquido vermelho que estraíra a dezenas de inimigos, o vento a redemoinhar-lhe o cabelo, ele estava lá.<br>No meio das planícies outrora verdejantes, com o seu desejo de sangue finalmente saciado, entre centenas de corpos caídos no chão, ele estava lá. Ele observava aquela imobilidade total de tudo, como se o tempo tivesse parado, aqueles esgares de dor interminaveis na face dos mortos, Aqueles vultos enormes no chão que regavam a terra com o seu sangue, formando rios e vales, sustendo os campos vermelhos.  
>O sol levantava-se, desdobrando os lençois de névoas que se adensavam, conferindo-lhe um auréola vermelha, como se o próprio rei dos astros clamasse vitória após a sua dívida de sangue estar saciada. A lua apagava-se, levando consigo os fantasmas de legiões caídas até ao submundo, deixando resplandecer os vitoriosos aos primeiros raios da manhã.<br>"Alvorada negra." apesar de contraditório, este era o único pensamento que surgia na mente de Carlos. Tinham saído vitoriosos, contudo, a batalha levara-lhe um grande preço.  
>Estava fraco, o cansaço toldava-lhe a clareza de mente, ferido apenas ligeiramente com alguns arranhões e diversas esquimoses. Uma das suas ombreiras platinadas encontrava-se rachada e a outra trazia com ela as marcas de um machado, o sabre gotejava-lhe do sangue extraído de vários inimigos. O arco, que ceifara talvez uma centena de vidas, jazia no seu ombro, com a respectiva aljava vazia, as setas ou perdidas ou quebradas.<br>Já devido ao tempo que ali permanecera, pois desde que a batalha findara, na madrugada, deixara-se ficar a observar, formara-se uma poça vermelha a seus pés oriunda do fluído vital dos seus adversários quedados e talvez dos seus próprios ferimentos, ondulando a cada nova gota.  
>Com o cabelo a ondular suavemente ao vento, olhava e reflectia sobre tudo o que fizera, fixando a cara de um muito provável pai, ou avô de alguém. Um primo, um sobrinho, um parente querido de alguém. Lembrava-se de que as suas verdadeiras intenções não eram aquelas, sabia que muitos foram obrigados a escolher entre a morte ás mãos do inimigo ou do seu próprio general. Resultados do império de Seth.<br>Mas tudo isso não mudarao facto de que tivesse de os matar. Não por escolha própria. Não tivera opção.  
>Carlos batalhava consigo próprio agora, como que a desculpar-se a si mesmo pelas mortes que causara.<br>"Carlos..." Maachli aproximava-se em passo lento, receosa, os olhos azuis brilhavam, escondendo um emoção. Carlos pressentira-a, virando o olhar para ela, tentando findar o duelo mental.  
>"Carlos... Estás bem?" o tom tremia-lhe, ameaçando ficar fora de controlo. Ele acenou com a cabeça, aproximando-se dela e ajoelhou-se num afortunado tufo de erva ainda verde. Fixaram o olhar um no outro e Carlos percebeu que ela lhe queria dizer algo, algo grave. Com a expressão endurecida, acariciou-lhe o pescoço, passeando os dedos pelo macio pelo branco. Retirou-lhe uma pequena folha que jazia numa das sobrancelhas. A majestosa tigre fêmea soltou uma lágrima, desviando a cabeça para o lado, não querendo revelar a sua fraqueza.<br>"É sobre o john... ele ... ele está..."  
>"Morto."<br>Ela olhou-o, surpresa.  
>"Eu... vi-o morrer."<br>Ela manteve o porte digno e deixou que Carlos se reclinasse nela, tirando conforto para os dois.  
>"Agora temos de ir. O teu irmão espera-te." informou-o. No entanto, não o deixou. Também ela precisava dele.<p>

-General, recolhemos um número reduzido de tropas inimigas feridas, alguns ligeiramente e outros em estado grave. Que lhes fazemos? - Kyle, o novo tenente após a morte de John, fazia um relatório. Miguel estava sentado no dossel, ligando ele próprio um golpe fundo no braço do escudo. A armadura branca com ornamentos dourados que envergava apresentava-se baça, sem brilho e com manchas vermelhas dispersas. Contudo, fizera o seu trabalho e protegera Miguel da aguilhoada mortal de uma seta. O manto vermelho encontrava-se deitado numa cadeira, com um pequeno rasgão.  
>-Qual é o estado dos nossos feridos? - Interrompeu ele, dando o ponto final no golpe.<br>-Dois dos homens morreram devido ás febres, os feridos ligeiros estão em recuperação e os graves...  
>-Estão curados! - O tenente foi de novo interrompido, mas desta vez por Carlos que entrava na tenda, seguido por Maachli de perto.<br>-Meu comandante. - Kyle logo se vergou, submisso a um amigo.  
>-Dispenso as vénias, obrigado.<br>-Tenente, mande os médicos responsáveis pelos feridos graves cuidar dos feridos de Lassari. Diz que tens a palavra do general. Podes sair.  
>-Mas, ...General! São inimigos!<br>-São _pessoas_! São homens como nós. É mais do que hora de lhes provar-mos que não somos como Seth, não somos tiranos. - Miguel mostrava agora o porte digno que herdara do pai.  
>-S-Sim, meu General! - Kyle inclinou-se numa vénia, talvez surpreso pela honra das palavras de Miguel. Com um breve aceno de cabeça e um "-comandante" a Carlos, saiu da tenda, apressando-se a cumprir a ordem.<br>-Arriscaste a vida. A nação deve-te muito. - Comentou Miguel, dirigindo-se ao irmão, enquanto preparava duas taças de água.  
>-Deve-te mais a ti! Eu não conseguiria comandar os homens como tu. Nunca me seguiriam. Não matariam por mim. - Ao aperceber-se que estava a voltar ao seu conflito interior, Carlos desviou o tema. - E tu? Estás bem?<br>-Não preciso que me cures. Não gastes mais energia, já fizeste mais que o suficiente, estou só um pouco cansado.  
>"Nunca fiz o suficiente" comentou interiormente Carlos para Maachli ao receber o copo com o líquido refrescante, hesitando por momentos.<br>Quando Miguel sorveu a água sentiu uma sensação de nova energia, um novo fulgor. Seria da água? Ao questionar-se, encontrou a resposta nos olhos do irmão.  
>Carlos tinha as pupilas raiadas de azul, a respiração ofegante.<br>-Não devias fazê-lo. Estás fraco.  
>-Eu estou bem! - forçou um sorriso. No entanto, quase caiu. Desfalecendo, cambaleou pelo chão, deixando cair a taça.<br>"Carlos!" Maachli correu em seu apoio, colocando os ombros por baixo do braço de Carlos, soerguendo-o até o por de joelhos.  
>-O teu confronto com o Seth deixou-se muito fraco. Tens de descansar.<br>Mas, no seu interior, Carlos pressentiu algo de estranho. Algo não estava bem.  
>De imediato dois guardas entraram na tenda.<br>-Meu general! - carregavam nos braços um corpo, um homem desmaiado.  
>Quando Carlos lhe pôs a vista em cima, não queria acreditar. Desmaiou com a imagem do causador de tudo aquilo nos olhos.<br>Escuridão envolveu-o, o último pensamento dirigido a Maachli.  
>"É ele...<br>...Seth.


	11. Chapter 11

Parte 11

"Carlos!"  
>Acordou.<br>"Carlos!"  
>Entreabriu os olhos.<br>"Carlos..."  
>Maachli chamava-o, fitando-o com aqueles belos olhos castanhos. Ao aperceber-se de que ele acordara, lambeu-lhe o nariz. "Como estás?"<br>"... a minha cabeça..."  
>Estava na sua tenda, iluminado suavemente apenas por uma pequena frincha na lona verde. Tentou soerguer-se no dossel, a cabeça pesava-lhe como toneladas, tinha o fato de caça deitado em cima dos seus pés, estando em tronco nu. Mal se recordava do que se havia passado.<br>Olhou de novo para a majestosa tigre deitada ao lado do colchão macio, como que pedindo respostas ás intermináveis perguntas que lhe surgiam. Ela havia ali permanecido a noite toda, em sentinela.  
>Teve um flash repentino.<br>"Seth". Tentou levantar-se, agarrando no fato de caça, mas logo vacilou. Ainda estava fraco.  
>"Calma. Ele parece normal. Já não nos quer matar."<br>"Mas, como? Ele... Eu... Poquê?"  
>"Clama, senta-te. <em>Senta-te<em>"  
>Ele inclinou-se sobre o dossel, apoiando-se na trémula mão. Tinha uma taça de água numa mesa, adornada com um pequeno-almoço num tabuleiro. Mal pos olhos na mesa, tinha outras coisas em mente. Ajoelhou-se ao pé de Maachli, olhando fixamente para os profundos olhos dela.<br>"Conta-me. Diz-me." Ele sabia que ela lhe queria mostrar algo. Pressentira-o na forma como o olhava. Ela passou-lhe uma corrente de memórias, desde a chegada de Seth em que ele desmaiara até aquele momento. Percebeu a preocupação residente no espírito dela, o quão se assustara, e, ao mesmo tempo, o medo que ela sentira, o medo de Seth, as suas próprias interrogações. Ela não tinha as respostas, mas esforçara-se para lhe transmitir tudo o que sentira. Fechando os olhos, Carlos encostou-se a ela, acariciando-lhe o pescoço, percebendo o receio que ela sentira, por ele. De Maachli brotou a primeira lágrima, reclinando a face, repousando o maxilar no ombro dele.  
>"Eu tive medo..."<br>"Eu sei. Mas não te preocupes, eu estou bem." Afirmou, tentando convencer-se mais a si mesmo do que a ela.  
>"Da última vez que disseste isso acabaste por desmaiar á minha frente. E eu ali, sem poder fazer mais nada." O tom tremeu-lhe, mais lágrimas fugiram. Carlos abraçou-a com força, deixando prolongar o momento de proximidade entre eles até ela se sentir recomposta.<br>O vento fez esvoaçar a lona verde quando Maachli se endireitou. "O funeral do John... é agora, ao fim do dia."  
>Ele nada disse, simplesmente ficando a olhar para ela. Desviou o olhar pesarosamente para o fato por segundos, receoso do que tinha de enfrentar.<br>"Não foi tua culpa." Maachli observou-lhe os movimentos atentamente. "Sabes disso."  
>"Eu vi-o morrer. Podia tê-lo salvo. Podia ter salvo todos." A culpa corroia Carlos por dentro, como uma dor que se espalhava pelo corpo causando-lhe arrepios.<br>"E morrias. Talvez comprometendo o futuro da nação." Severa mas carinhosamente ela repreendeu-o, tentando chama-lo à razão. "Não podias deixar que o Seth te descobrisse. A culpa não é tua."  
>Um pouco menos contraído, Carlos consegiu erguer-se finalmente. Bebeu a água de um só trago e pegou no fato de caça lentamente. Ao vesti-lo sentia a energia voltar-lhe ao corpo, como se o estivessem a chamar de novo para a batalha. Por instantes tinhas assaltos repentinos de memórias de momentos em que matara, vira matar, devia matar.<br>"O passado pertence ao passado." Comentou Maachli, percebendo as controversias dentro dele. Deu-lhe uma pancada matreira na anca com o focinho. "Despacha-te. Vamos chegar atrasados... Para variar"  
>Pela primeira vez naqueles tempos, ele sorriu. Inclinado-se para ela, recostou a face na dela, abrindo-lhe a mente, expressando a sua gratidão, o seu amor.<p>

Kyle abriu-lhes as portadas de carvalho polido, anunciando-os à multidão. Sob a alçada de centenas de olhares, Miguel caminhava à frente acompanhado de Saphira em direcção ao enorme estrado onde repousava o caixão de John.. Carlos seguia-lhe as pegadas, com Maachli a trotar levemente ao seu lado, observando a pequena catedral apinhada de gente. Apesar de não ser crente, tinha de prestar honras a John, os seus actos tinham sido mais importantes do que Miguel alguma vez pensara. Ao passar os olhos pela estátua de um qualquer figurante que, supostamente, na sua vida terrena realizara algo de valor e era agora venerado como santo, Carlos questionava-se como podia o seu irmão acreditar que meras imagens e orações murmuradas para o ar pudessem interferir num mundo tão cruel e injusto. Não o censurava, bem antes pelo contrário, pois sabia que era aquela fé que lhe conferia esperanças.  
>Pousou delicadamente o pé sobre a alcatifa vermelha sentindo o ranger da madeira debaixo dela, o estremecer das pessoas sentadas nos bancos que o rondeavam. Passou por Pandora, a mãe de John, vestida de preto, sentindo os olhos carregados de ódio cem cima deles.<br>O caixão estava centrado sob a cúpula da igreja, a parte superior aberta para trás, revelando o rosto de John, tão sereno e calmo como só a paz da morte lhe possibilitava estar. Após uma pequena vénia ao homem que, na verdade lhe salvara a vida, Carlos passou a balustrada e sentou-se na nave, ao lado direito de John. Não podendo sentar-se no banco de cedro esculpido, Maachli endireitou o corpo numa pose majestosa, contudo, não menos honrosa.  
>Agora obtinham uma visão ampla de toda a multidão contida na catedral. Tinha a forma duma cruz, com uma cúpula no centro. No tecto arredondado, observavam-se relevos de feitos heróicos, representações de santos e livros sagrados. Em todo o redor estavam pequenos altares às mais diversas entidades divinas, banhadas em talha dourada ou, por vezes, prata e marfim em estilo manuelino. À sua direita, Carlos via o ambão, onde muito provavelmente ele e o seu irmão iriam discursar. Rodeado por velas, atrás de si, estava o altar, com uma cruz encimando a celebração. No chão, por toda a igreja, estavam túmulos de reis antigos, selados por enormes blocos de pedra granítica cinzenta.<br>Seguindo uma dessas linhas de túmulos, Carlos deu com o olhar em Seth.  
>Automaticamente acendeu-se uma chama nos olhos de Carlos, uma chama oriunda de puro ódio. Mas o que o surpreendeu, não foi a visão do seu padrinho amaldiçoado na primeira fila, mas sim de quem o acompanhava, de braço dado, apoiando o fraco homem que lhe causara toda a desgraça e traçara o seu destino até ali.<br>Mia.  
>Usava um vestido preto provocador, com um longo chapéu de abas longas da mesma cor. Apesar da cor, não mostrava quaisquer sinais de luto. Olhava fixamente para ele.<br>Não podendo conter uma expressão de surpresa, Carlos desviou o olhar.  
>"Maachli! Estão ali..."<br>"Eu sei!" usou um tom irritado para o afirmar. "Teem estado a olhar para ti desde que entramos."  
>Mas antes que Carlos pudesse comentar algo mais, Miguel levantou-se, toda a assembleia imitando-o, e dirigiu-se para o ambão. Sabendo que era o seu dever, Carlos seguiu-o e subiu as escadas em caracol, posicionando-se atrás do irmão.<br>No seu discurso, Miguel relatou a batalha, os esforços que foram precisos, a coragem necessária. Mas não descreveu como havia sido possível 500 homens vencerem 15000 em campo de batalha, um feito épico considerado impossível pelo concelho face ao general. Essa parte deixou-a a Carlos.  
>-Sumäria! - Apelou para a nação, a voz trémula, hesitante no que dizer, pelo que se decidiu pela verdade. - Estamos aqui para homenagear John, Primeiro Tenente de Campo, meu primo. Mas eu digo que não o estamos a honrar o suficiente.- Por momentos os olhos de Pandora deixaram de irradiar tanta raiva.- Pois este homem... este irmão. É graças a ele que todos estamos aqui hoje. Há aqui uma pessoa que o viu morrer e sobreviveu para cantar a balada.<br>'Eu. - Baixou os olhos. - John salvou-me a vida. Mas porquê eu, perguntais vós. Por ser o filho do falecido General Leonard? Por ser irmão do General Miguel? Não. Porque residia em mim a única hipótese de vitória.  
>Olhares de descrédito e espanto assolaram-no, vindos de todas as direcções. Julgou ouvir uma voz pronunciar "mas quem julga ele que é?".<br>-A verdade é que John morreu a tentar salvar-me...  
>"O <em>quê?<em>?" ouviu Maachli, incrédula. Ouviu uma expiração repentina do seu irmão atrás dele. Mais ninguém era portentor de tal segredo senão ele, quem vira o primo morrer a sua frente, trespassado por uma longa lâmina. Afastando tal visão da sua memória, focou-se de novo no discurso.  
>-Sabíeis que Seth, o líder por força das tropas de Siliaren, o nosso inimigo, usou o poder que tinha para obrigar-nos a lutar. Mas tudo isto começou muito antes.<br>Pela primeira vez passou de novo os olhos por Seth que ainda o fixava atentamente, de expressão vazia.  
>-Começou com a busca de Seth, quando ainda era um homem que amava, o meu padrinho, por poder. Embrenhou-se no ocultismo e acabou por ser possuído pelo que vós chamaríeis de demónios. Matou a condenssa Aryanne, que recentemente descobri ser minha prima. Cego pela raiva, num ataque descontrolado, descobri que também tinha poderes...<br>-Impossível!- gritavam uns.  
>-Maluco! Doido, é tudo histórias...- gritavam outros. A multidão revoltava-se.<br>-Silêncio! - Miguel impos ordem, erguendo as mãos. - Ele fala verdade.  
>Já a palavra do General não podia ser contestada por isso a assembleia silenciou.<br>Com um aceno a Carlos, Miguel deu-lhe a palavra.  
>-Penso...Penso que a melhor maneira de vos provar é esta...<br>Abriu a palma da mão e fez uma chama brotar do puro ar. Medo encheu as bancadas, penetrando nas expressões de dezenas de pessoas. Algumas asoladas, outras contemplando, mantinham-se imóveis face ao fenómeno inexplicável. Antes que mais alguém o pudesse interromper, ele prosseguiu.  
>Foi com estes poderes que, num ataque descontrolado matei Seth, ou assim pensei ter feito. Mas isto apenas soltou ainda mais poder no demónio. Aí Seth tomou controlo de Siliaren e entramos na guerra. Durante a batalha, enfrentei Seth pessoalmente, embora já fraco e desintegrei-o.<br>Findada a explicação deu uma pausa a multidão para assimilar infrmação enquanto sondava Seth na bancada da frente. Fechou o punho, ao entrar em contacto visual com este, findando a chama. Desceu do ambão, e, antes de se sentar anunciou:  
>-Espero que agora percebam quanta honra este homem merece...<p>

O padre percorria lentamente os trilhos no solo terroso, de volta á igreja. A tampa do caixão foi selada e preparavam-se para descer o caixão para o buraco cavado no chão.  
>-Não. Esperem.- Carlos deu um passo em frente. Com um esforço de concentração, esticou a mão para o caixão e feixes de luz azul envolveram o caixão, iluminando-o. Quando o brilho diminuiu, estava transformado em puro diamante, translúcido.<br>-Assim o tempo não o profanará...  
>A última pá de terra foi lançada sobre o túmulo e em frente á lápida condecorada com uma cruz, já só restavam Miguel, Saphira, Carlos, Maachli e um punhado de pessoas. Delicadamente, Saphira colocou uma rosa branca em cima da laje e Maachli colocou um pequeno ramo de lírios do campo.<br>Voltando-se, Carlos encontrou Pandora na sua frente.  
>-Tu...-murmurava a ranger os dentes.- podias tê-lo salvo.<br>Antes que Carlos contra argumentasse, Miguel interviu.  
>-Se não fosse o sacrifício de John, você não estaria aqui.<br>-De que me serve estar aqui? já não tenho nada que me reste na terra, nada a não ser o corpo do meu filho enterrado!  
>-Não o culpe.<br>Era uma voz que Carlos reconheceu de imediato, mas nunca esperara ouvir naquele momento.  
>Seth.<br>-Foi por minha culpa que ele morreu. Não culpe o pobre rapaz.- Sorriu gentilmente.  
>-E quem é você?<br>-Eu, sou Seth.  
>-Mas... ele... mas... você...<br>-Eu estou bem vivo, não será assim que desaparecerei.  
>Tudo aconteceu numa questão de segundos.<br>Seth tocou em Pandora, o que fez com que ela quedasse de imediato. Ao percebe-lo, Carlos invocou o seu poder para afastar Miguel, Saphira e Maachli, juntamente com as pessoas mais perto para longe. Num movimento fluído, conjugou as mãos e dela surgiu uma torrente de fogo direita a Seth, que a canalizou de volta para ele. Carlos caiu no chão, Mia tentou impedir Seth de avançar e também ela foi morta. Miguel e Maachli corriam para perto de si, para logo embaterem num muro invisível que os separava do confronto.  
>Os olhos de Seth tornaram-se brancos á medida que invocava um portentoso raio que foi reflectido pela barreira invisível. Carlos pos-se de pé de novo, fraquejando. A energia que sopurtava o escudo activo consumia-lhe a energia por dentro.<br>Não vendo outra opção e as forças a fugirem-lhe, Carlos foi buscar as reservas das reservas da sua energia.  
>"Maachli..."<br>"Não! Não o faças...Carlos!"  
>"...amo-te."<br>Com uma explosão de luz, Carlos fez impludir o pedaço de terra onda batalhava com Seth, causando a morte definitiva ao padrinho. Mas também a ele.

O brilho parecia-lhe desfocado, envolto em névoas. Piscou os olhos.  
>Parecia defenir uma paisagem que conhecia, mas não podia ser...<br>Piscou de novo os olhos.  
>Era. Só podia ser. Estava no Gerês.<br>Mas... como podia "estar"? Não havia morrido?  
>"Será o paraíso?"<br>Caminhou uns metros no meio da macia relva. Estava descalço.  
>Subitamente apercebeu-se de um movimento ao seu lado. Era Maachli.<br>"Bom dia!"  
>A mente acelerou-lhe até aos confins.<br>Fora um sonho.  
>"Um longo sonho."<br>"Quê?" Maachli deu-lhe uma pancada na mão, lambendo-lhe os dedos.  
>"Nada, foi um pesadelo." Dirigiu-se até ao cimo da colina, envolto em pensamentos.<br>"Anda." Embrenhou-se de novo nas árvores, passeando os dedos pelos ramos dos pinheiros. Quando chegou a uma clareira parou e esperou que Maachli se colocasse à sua frente, curiosa.  
>"Já devia ter feito isto há muito tempo. Perdoa-me."<br>"O quê?"  
>Sem lhe responder, fechou os olhos, inspirou fundo e colocou as mãos por cima da cabeça dela. Dela começou a emanar um brilho, desfocando-a. A luz aumentou, cegando Carlos. Passados momentos, ele caiu do esforço mas sabia que o tinha feito.<br>A luminescência proveniente de Maachli começou a diminuir, permitindo denotar-se um relevo diferente do corpo dela, um relevo humano. Num sentido ascendente, o corpo começou a ser revelado, os pés desenhados assentes na relva. O tom de pele macio e delicado. Usava um vestido azul-cinza, fino, de alças, caído até aos joelhos.  
>Ainda mal lhe tinha visto as mãos e Carlos já desejava ser acariciado por elas. Por fim, o rosto revelou-se. Carlos não conseguia descreve-lo a não ser <em>lindo<em>. As sobrancelhas delineadas suavemente por cima dos olhos castanhos, os lábios traçavam inícios de um sorriso luminoso como o próprio sol. Os cabelos caíam-lhe, ondulados, pelos ombros.  
>Carlos ergueu-se, constatando que eram quase da mesma altura, olhando-a profundamente, esperando que Maachli lhos lesse e percebesse o amor que irradiava deles.<br>Ao perceber que ela estava prestes a dizer algo, ele tomou-a nos braços, e beijou-a, longa e profundamente, sentindo uma brisa elevar-se, envolvendo-os os dois num redemoinho de folhas, luz e paixão.  
>Sem mais nada desejar, Carlos deixou o tempo parar, continuando a beija-la, percebendo que agora, era finalmente feliz.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Parte 12

Por baixo do ar condicionado, Carlos escrevia um mail de relatório à directoria, tamborilando os dedos no teclado furtivamente. O calor abrasador do fim do dia enchia o pequeno escritório, trespassado pelo sol que raiava através das persianas corridas. No cimo da secretária reinava a confusão de amontoados de papeis empilhados vertiginosamente e copiosa quantidade de canetas, lápis e pequenos livros espalhados ao acaso. Fazendo uma pausa, Carlos sacudiu ao de leve a cabeça por baixo da corrente de ar fresco e levantou-se para ir buscar uma bebida ao pequeno frigorífico.

Rodava agora a cadeira segurando umas folhas nas mãos passando os olhos pelo que lá estava escrito, quando a porta se abriu. Voltou-se para ver quem chegava e o espanto assolou-o ao se aperceber de quem era.

April.

Levantou-se de imediato, ainda demasiado surpreendido para falar. De um branco deslumbrante, ela vestia um camisa por cima de um top e envergava umas calças curtas e justas. O cabelolevemente ondulado caía-lhe pelos ombros em madeixas de tom dourado. A expressão era séria e os olhos demonstravam o seu nervosismo.

-Eu... preciso de falar contigo... - Murmurou enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. Carlos ainda mal tinha pousado o copo, abriu a boca preparando-se para falar, mas ela cortou-lhe a palavra.

-Quero falar contigo sobre o que aconteceu antes... - Desviando o olhar do dela, Carlos iniciou em tom baixo. - Não, não tens de o fazer, não há problema, a sério, eu percebo. O coração pesava-lhe no peito dolorosamente, já receava o que ela poderia dizer.

-Não acho que compreendas. - O sobrolho franzido curvilíneamente, mostrava o receio das palavras que iria proferir. - Eu não vou viver nas sombras, não vou passar a vida escondida.

Carlos olhou-a por um momento, pensando depressa. Pensara que que ela iria falar sobre o que acontecera depois da sua última conversa, de como a tinha beijado, mesmo depois de ter jurado a si próprio que não o voltaria a fazer. De o ter feito a frente de toda a gente. Pensara que ela o perdoaria. Mas ela nem sequer reparara nisso.

Dor percorreu-o por todo o corpo ao aperceber-se do que se passava. Um tom de dureza ameaçou tomar controlo a medida que falou. - Eu sei que as coisas agora são diferentes, April. E eu sei que tu sabes, mas eles não. Eu não vou mudar a minha decisão. Tens de fugir, não interessa o quão inconveniente que seja para ti. Ele voltou-se caminhando para a porta. Tinha-se apoderado do punho desta na mão quando sentiu uma mão no braço.

- Carlos, eu tenhu algo a dizer e é melhor ouvires. - Estavam os dois parados no limiar da porta, o céu, obscurecido pelo passar do tempo, ameaçava chover a qualquer momento.

-Eu não vou ser posta de parte, não me importa quem eles pensarem que são. - Os pingos de chuva começaram a cair-lhes nas faces, misturando-se com as lágrimas que caíam da face dela. - Eu não vou ser resguardada e não me vão dizer o que posso ou não fazer. Entendeste? Não és o único que pode fazer com bem te apetece.

O cabelo dourado escorria agora água, delineado ao longo da face dela, estavam os dois no meio do jardim, completamente encharcados.

-Achas realmente que seria estúpida o suficiente para não saber que eles acabariam por vir atrás de mim? É isso que pensas? Ora, já é mais que tempo que alguém te puxe do teu trono onde tens estado sentado ão e trazer-te de volta à Terra onde o resto de nós vive. Tu achas que és o único que sabe alguma coisa do que se está a passar! Tu pensas que és o único que pode fazer alguma coisa sobre isso! Bom, eu não quero ser aquela que te acorde tão bruscamente, mas há coi-

Mas ela não teve opurtunidade de dizer o que havia ou não havia. Carlos tinha dado um passo em frente e tomou-a nos seus braços e inclino-se para provar novamente o fogo que tinha permanecido adormecido desde o último encontro. April empurrou ou punhos contra os ombros dele, tentando afastá-lo, mas Carlos não a soltaria. Segundos depois, ele não precisava de o fazer. Os lábios dela acenderam-se e ela beijou-o com igual intensidade, pondo os braços de volta do pescoço dele e puxando-o para si. Carlos perdeu-se num momento maravilhoso em que não existia mais nada a não ser April.

Lentamente, foram-se apercebendo que estavam no meio de chuva cerrada e vento gelado, e abrandaram o seu ímpeto, até que, relutantemente, April deixou os lábios dele e, em silêncio, deixou que Carlos a levasse pela mão até ao interior de novo. Sem produzirem um som, caminharam até á entrada dos apartamentos. Então, April subiu até aos dormitórios femeninos, deixando Carlos a pensar como poderia alguma vez ter duvidado dela.


	13. Chapter 13

Parte ?

-Então? Vais ficar aí a apontar-me essa cena ou vais entrar?

Carlos baixou rapidamente a faca ao som da voz femenina. Afastou-se da porta lentamente, deixando a luz entrar na escuridão onde April estava. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos, suprimindo soluços. Os braços à volta dos joelhos, olhando directamente para ele, esfregando rapida e vigorosamente as faces.

-Sabes, a maioria das pessoas bate à porta. - Disse ela, num tom impaciente. Carlos estava certo de que tinha interrompido um momento solitário, e embora ele quisesse intuitivamente perguntar o que se passava; porque estava ela tão desconcertada, o óbvio embaraço dela prendeu-lhe a voz; Em vez disso sentou-se numa cadeira empoeirada em frente dela.

-Desculpa... - Entoou April em voz baixa. Carlos enclinou-se nos seus ombros.

-Não... Há coisas pelas quais vale a pena chorar.

Ela acenou e ergueu-se, efregando as mãos nos jeans. Numa fraca tentativa de um sorriso, fechou calmamente a porta. Esperou até a sua respiração abrandar um pouco antes de falar.

-Eu ouvi o Miguel a contar-te.

Carlos mexeu-se, desconfortável. -E-Eu não sabia... - Recostou-se novamente na cadeira, mirando o sangue que gotejava lentamente até ao chão, proveniente dos seus punhos arranhados, o inchaço a aumentar devido ao murro em pedra fria. - Não é justo. - Disse, enquanto fios vermelhos desciam pela sua mão. - Porque é que são sempre os inocentes a sofrer? O Miguel... até mesmo tu tens passado mais do que qualquer outra adolescente da tua idade devia passar.

- Eu consigo nomear outra pessoa jovem que passou pelo mesmo, senão pior.

Carlos continuou a fitar os rios cor de rubi. -É diferente. - Disse. - És jovem.

-Também tu o és.

A súbita suavidade da voz dela surpreendeu-o. Ele começava a sentir, levado pelas emoções que ruminavam dentro dele, muita dor e tristeza a pulsar por debaixo da sua expressão enquanto ele observava o sangue a gotejar para o chão. Ele estava farto desta guerra. Ainda assim, ele ficou ali, ele sabia que não podia virar as costas. Exaurido pelo arrependimento, olhou as pequenas gotas fundirem-se no chão, formando um circúlo maior. Ele precisava de se purgar daquela dor venenosa.

Sangrá-la para fora.

-Obrigado por não teres contado a ninguém o que se passou. Não acho que o grupo me deixaria voltar se soubessem. - Depois, quase como um repensar, April acrescentou - Não vais contar... pois não?

-Não, não vou dizer-lhes nada. - Disse ele. - Mas tu vais.

April não respondeu logo, e Carlos podia perceber pelo som da sua respiração que ela estava a conter-se arduamente. Mesmo assim, ele não levantou o olhar; fitando em vez disso a pequena poça de sangue a seus pés aumentar tamanho.

-Não. - A voz trémulade April foi curta e decidida.

Com a sua própria ira acesa, Carlos finalmente libertou-se das faixas invisíveis que o haviam miraculosamente contido até então. - Não posso deixar-te assim. Tu deixaste-me a pensar que... - Carlos calou-se ao aperceber-se do que ia dizer, o coração a bater-lhe dolorosamente.

-O que? - A fúria evaporou-se da voz de April. - A pensar o que? - Carlos despegou o olhar do liquido avermelhado, o seu fôlego incerto e áspero. Ele sentiu como se estivesse em cima de areias movediças. Naquele momento estava submerso até ao pescoço, e estava certo de que qualquer movimento que fizesse, afogar-se-ia completamente. - Carlos... em que estavas a pensar?

-Eu pensei... - hesitou.

-O que?

-Eu pensei que tu talvez... me tivesse perdoado.

Um silêncio horrível encheu o pequeno compartimento enquanto ele esperava que ela disse algo, e quanto mais se porlongava, Carlos começou a pressentir a verdade.

-Não, Carlos. - Ela abanou a cabeça levemente, algumas madeixas dos cabelo fugiram-lhe na face. - Ainda não consegui perdoar-te, embora tenha tentado.

Carlos fechou os olhos brevemente.

-Ao menos não temos de fingir mais. - Disse April suavemente.

Carlos conseguia sentir o seu coração ser comprimido. - Já não temos de fingir nada há muito tempo. - Afirmouem tom seco.

-Não, eu tenho fingido, mas não o vou fazer nunca mais. - Os olhos fogosos traíam a sua voz firme, tornando-se aquosos enquanto o fitava intensamente.

-Carlos, não percebes o efeito que tens em mim? - April tomou um passo a frente para ele. - Sempre que entras na sala, todos os meus nervos no meu corpo raiam, e sempre que sais, levas esses pequenos pedaços de luz contigo. Quando não aqui estás... é como... é como se não pudesse voltar a respirar até sorrires de novo. Estar contigo é tudo o que sempre precisei, mas mesmo assim, chegavas-me para trás. - Ela tremia visivelmente, mas ainda assim não havia ira na voz dela. - E quando julgava perceber porque... quando julguei que te percebia... então... - O olhar dela voltou-se para o chão. - então, entragaste-te a mim daquele modo.

-Eu não sei o que se passou, nem porque o fiz. - Ele sentiu a areia subir-lhe pela garganta, sofucando, envolvendo-o. Ele tinha de por tud bem. - Eu não te queria magoar, nunca o quereria, mas parecia, parecia que iria morrer se passasse mais sem ti, parecia como se o mundo não girasse enquanto não te tivesse comigo. - Carlos agarrou-lhe os braços, desesperado por faze-la entender. Ela desviou-lhe as mãos e virou-se, levando as costas da mão aos lábios lentamente. Carlos sentia uma grande faca quente de culpa e agonia furar-lhe o peito, enquanto uma lágrima brevemente solitária se lhe soltou pela face abaixo. Ele queria ir ter com ela, tomá-la nos braços e abraça-la até quando fosse preciso, até as suas feridas sararem, mas a sua culpa manteve-o no mesmo lugar. - Eu não sei como por tudo bem... diz-me como...

April mirou-o através dos seus olhos cheios de arrependimento, a voz muito mais calma quando falou. - Eu não sei se pode ficar tudo bem.

-Não me podes perdoar. - Expirou ele, em consumaçao de factos.

Ela moveu os pés para junto dele, forçando-o a aproximar o corpo dela ao seu. - Não, Carlos... não posso. - Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, mergulhando os seus olhos nos dele enquanto tocava com a outra mão na face dele. - Mas nunca irei parar de te amar.

Ergueu a cabeça e roçou-lhe os lábios com os seus. Ao som daquelas palavras, a areia rapidamente se desvaneceu. Ela tinha dito que o amava.

Carlos fechou os olhos ao beijo dela, emergindo-se nela gentilmente, na doce sensação do seu toque. O sentimento cresceu nele, aumentando a pressão da sua boca na dela. Ele queria bebe-la, encher-se com ela. Ela tinha dito que o amava...

Quando ela brandamente se afastou dele, os lábios estavam vermelhos e cheios do desejo dele. - Se calhar é algo que eu vou aprender a viver com, não sei. - Ela fixou nele os olhos avelâ. - O que eu sei é que não quero passar nem mais um dia a mentir. Eu não quero mais nenhum dia sem ti.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a novamente, não querendo deixa-la finda-lo. A boca dela tão suave e macia como ela lha oferecia, e ele moveu delicadamente os lábios através os dela, perdido na paixão que ardia dentro deles. Era o beijo que ele ansiava quando passava as noites sozinho; quando os seus desejos mais profundos surgiam, e ele renovava o impeto com esperança que nunca acabasse. Carlos passeou as mãos pelos contornos do corpo dela demoradamente enquanto ela deslizava as mãos pelo peito dele, afagando a simples pele. O sentir disso espalhando prazer nele, e ele entregou-se ao amor que tinha por ela, enterrando a culpa, sabendo que nunca mais a voltaria a magoar.


	14. Chapter 14

Parte ?

-So, take care Carlos... - Said his godfather, aproaching for an handshake. Before he could stop himself, tears already running through his face, Carlos hugged him, so tight as if he would never let go. Then, after realising it, he released his relative. He had promised himself to be strong, not this time, he wouldn't be weak. While his cousin enbraced him, he struggled not to break.

He watched them packing the car, sit and start rolling with the same gritted teeth. He waved farewell with all his focus on keeping all those tears inside. He remembered the last time, the same day he swore he would never say goodbye again, the way he hated it. But things had to happen over and over. Although there was a slight difference, it wouldn't minimize his suffering, like it never did.

As he kissed goodbye to his grandma he could still feel the cold trace of a tear on her cheek. She, better than anyone, knew what pain he was enduring, but still, no words, no saying as "they will be back again" 'cause she knew that if it happen, it would be the same all over again.

Grabbing April's hand tight, he tried, unsucessfuly, to find confort on the shining sun, promising a warm day, good for beach. He strole down the alley, cutting wind almost on purpose, until they turned the corner and, finnaly, he let himslef break. kneeling on the bare ground, cursing god and all that made it this way as he curled, searching April's shoulder.


End file.
